Unexpected Possiblities
by LoriBeth824
Summary: Moria finds life a bit different when she moves to Forks after her parents death. But new friends and soon to be love  helps her through her hard times. PaulOC PaulxOC


The life of a typical twenty-two year old college student was supposed to be spent living in the dorms, going to keg parties almost every weekend and staying up till early in the morning cramming for exams the next day which some had no hope of passing. Well that was the stereotypical standard. My college life was a touch different. Still lived at home with the parents (free rent and food) and studying a few days before the exam that I took online so that I was prepared. I have a 4.0 GPA, if I may brag. I had a good life going for me but I was by no means perfect. I had fights with my parents over typical parent-child stuff, no need for details; we all know how that goes. And of course by non-willful choice I saw my error and apologized but not without punishment. And I had a car, well not just a car a classic. She was a black 1970 Chevy Chevelle SS. Oh man, could she purr. I just loved to hear her come to life. You could say my daddy spoilt me when he gave me the option of choosing the car I wanted. Though she needed work when we first got her but it was worth it because boy can she turn some heads. She was my baby.

So to the outside world I had the perfect family, life and car. That's why no one saw the death of my parents coming, not even me. It was Friday night, their usual date night. I'd always loved that about them, setting aside one night to spend together away from everyone else, even if it meant I was home alone. It should be that after twenty-five years of marriage they were still in love as the day they first met. It made me long for someone who I could share a moment with. But I knew that he would come soon enough for me. But that night wasn't one for thoughts of romance. Around 8:30 the doorbell rang, and I knew even before I opened the door that something was terribly wrong. I hoped as moved myself closer and my heart beat faster that it was something fixable, but it wasn't. The look the officer gave me before he began to speak told me everything. The words weren't even completely out of his mouth before I fell onto him sobbing.

In this moment I allowed myself to be broken and I hate myself for it. Yes, I knew it was right to mourn the loss of my parents but it made me feel weak to break down so easily in front of a complete stranger. He awkwardly patted my back and spoke words of compassion that were meant to sooth me. Try as I might I could stave off the flow of tears, but I quieted myself after what seemed like an eternity. I bottled up all the agony and sorrow inside of me and began needed preparations for their funeral. There would be time for breakdowns later.

The phone calls began to family and friends, the funeral home, hospital, and many other places. Sleep was rare for me for the next couple of days, not that I could sleep even if I wanted it. I had taken to staying in my parents' bed, trying to comfort myself but I couldn't seem to shake the immense feeling of loneliness. As the days drug on, I knew I wouldn't be staying in this house much longer. So I made the arrangements for a move, out of this house, and the state for that matter. Southern Florida wasn't home without them. Forks, Washington was my new destination and soon to be home.

Sunlight filtered through the window and spilled onto my bed, giving me no choice but to wake up. Once up, I couldn't go back to sleep. Glancing at the clock sitting innocently on the bedside table, I read the time: 7 am on the nose. Though sleep was no longer an option, I still lay there letting my thoughts wander. Four months ago today; the date was branded into my mind. Maybe one day a few years or more down the road it wouldn't hit me so hard, but right now it was tough. I was in no need of a pity-party, but the lack of understanding from one estranged cousin was far too much to take. But I knew the basic reason she couldn't be bothered was that her head was shoved way past its limits into a certain someone's ass. But far be it from me to deny the girl her instant love connection with a complete stranger.

Another glance at the clock told me it wasn't going to do any good to waste another 15 minutes wishing that a certain seventeen-year-old cousin would grow up a little. Lifting the covers, I swung my feet over the side of the bed, stood and surveyed my room. It was small and the boxes of my belongings strewn around it made it seem even tighter a place to live in, but for now it was my home. It had been my choice to move to Forks, and my uncle's graciously offered to let me live under his roof in the guest bedroom free of charge while I searched for a job and then a place of my own. The job I had was a well-paying position in a bookstore a little ways out of town closer to La Push Reservation. The place of my own seemed to be a little harder to find, mainly because I had wanted to save a little money before searching.

So today was the day, I'd had the money saved up for a few days and finally decided that I was going hunting. But first things first, it was time for a shower. Unlucky for me I had to share a bathroom, but luck was on my side this morning, as I grabbed a towel from the hallway closet and enter the bathroom; it was empty. The water heated up quickly soothing my already tense muscles. I made quick work of washing my hair and bathing my body. There was no point in spending an hour in the shower for something that only took about ten to fifteen minutes top. Finished with the shower, I wrapped the towel around myself and headed back to my room. Still no one seemed to be up, it wasn't that early, though it was Saturday so Uncle Charlie was probably already out fishing, but Bella was a different story, one I wasn't too eager to learn.

In my room, I rummaged through my boxes, cursing my laziness at not unpacking more completely. Soon, though, I had what I wanted: undergarments of course, and pair of faded and holey jeans and equally faded green converse, accompanied by a black t-shirt and grey hoodie. I never was one to dress in carefully bought clothes from nice stores. A simple pair of jeans, plain t-shirt and tennis shoes did fine by me. My first impression normally came from my personality. I wasn't trying to impress anyone and today was no different; I just needed a place of my own to live. And that did not require a button down shirt and slacks. I slung my purse of my shoulder, checking for my wallet and keys as I headed down the stairs, taking no care to make my steps light. I wasn't afraid to wake up my cousin. Before heading out the door I stopped to pen a short note explaining my whereabouts for the day and a time I might be home by. No guarantee of course.

Exiting the house, I noticed the sun was still out, fighting bravely against the warring grey clouds. Maybe today would be a good day for apartment hunting. I couldn't help but admire my car before settling down in the driver's seat. It was in such good condition – and that was all thanks to dad. He'd taught me everything I knew about how to maintain it and I was thankful for that. It was a way for me to focus on the happy memories of my life with them. Through the whole funeral planning process and making plans I was pretty much on the same page as everyone else that was helping, but when it came to my baby, it was just a bit different. No matter how many times I tried to explain that it was the main connection I still had with memories of my father they wouldn't listen, saying I should give it up and sell it, and use whatever money out of it to buy a car once I got to Forks. I wouldn't have it. I fought and cried over keeping that car and finally they realized this was one argument that I wouldn't lose.

The one thing that bothered me about Forks was the unwanted attention from the small town. It seemed that not everyone here drove older model cars that were still in good condition, but I knew it had more to do with the fact that I was a new piece of gossip for the town. Parents died, moved in with the only family I have – all the way across the country. I'd even heard a few unpleasant rumors of how I might be unbalanced by the sudden death of my parents. There was also talk that my uncle shouldn't have been so giving as to let me move in when he had his own daughter to take care of. I was plenty capable of taking care of myself; I just happened to need a place to stay before I could get on my own. Hell, I was still taking online classes for college.

The one they needed to focus on was my younger cousin, still in high school and on the fast track for a teenage pregnancy. Don't get me wrong, Edward seemed like a nice guy and all but she was always all about him. He stepped into her life and her friends were left sitting on the back burner. I had a feeling she was going to make a few mistakes she would regret.

Though, I'd made my own mistakes, one of which was brought to my mind as "Gunpowder and Lead" began to play on my iPod, through the car the age of seventeen, I thought the guy was the love of my life, and for the first few months of the relationship it was good – too good I guess. It took only one time of him hitting me to learn that he wasn't the one for me. I wasn't about to give him a second chance. The old saying went "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." In my case it was "Hit me once, run like hell."

It only took me bringing out my daddy's shotgun for him to realize I wasn't one of those little prissy girls that couldn't defend themselves or tell anyone about it for that matter. I wasn't about to let him try and bruise me up.

* * *

><p>I could move out! The grin on my face just wouldn't go away. I'd found the perfect apartment close to my job, but the only real downside was it wasn't as close to Uncle Charlie's house as I would have liked. But as I told myself with a shrug, beggars couldn't be choosers. Two bedroom, one bath with a rather large tub (one I would enjoy soaking in), a small living room and kitchen area. All of it came pre-furnished, <em>and<em>it was in within my price range. This was the happiest I had been in a while. Checking the watch on my wrist, I saw that I was about fifteen after twelve – which meant time for a victory lunch to celebrate my new home.

Still in the La Push area, I wasn't exactly sure of where to go, but as I continued on down the road I found a little roadside café. It seemed good enough for me and my stomach seemed to think it was time for food anyway. Parking was easy, due to the face there were only a few other cars in the lot.

As I stepped out of the car, my attention was drawn towards the sky. The sun had for once won against the constant cloud cover over the rainy town. There was enough heat radiating off of it for me to discard my hoodie, though that might have to do with the fact that my thick, long brunette locks drew in most of the heat, because I could still feel a quite cool breeze blowing around me. Shrugging my shoulders, I threw my wavy tresses up into a slightly messy bun and headed inside the small café.

The bell tinkled lightly over my head, announcing my entrance inside. A few looked up to see who had entered, curiosity causing them to be nosey, but in the end I posed no great interest and they returned to their food and conversation. The place was small and quiet, just how I liked it. The counter was empty of everyone save for the woman behind it taking orders. Her name badge read Susanne. She looked to be in her early forties, short black hair bobbed off right at her chin, bright green eyes, and a warm inviting smile the spilled onto her face as I headed towards her.

"What can I get ya, hun?" She asked, pulling a pad of paper and pencil out of the stained apron she had tied around her waist.

"Water and…" Leaning against the counter I took the menu and read over it. It had so many choices and most of them looked like they were a heart attack just waiting to happen. I played it safe; a victory lunch could be a healthy lunch as well. "A veggie burger and a side of sweet potato fries, unsalted please."

"Coming right up." She scribbled down my order and headed over to the window to hand it to the cook. Rather than have her come back and start a conversation with me about the fact that I was a new face in town, I pulled out the book I had shoved in my purse and began to read. Soon I was lost in the between the pages of my book, only vaguely aware when my food was placed in front of me. Had I not been so hungry, I might have sat there reading on for a while enjoying the quite calmness of the café. But my stomach had other plans, growling as soon as the aroma of the burger reached my nose.

Multitasking seemed to be a good option for the moment. So instead of marking my place and focusing on my food, I ate with my right hand and held the book with my left. I was content to go on in this fashion until the bell at the door tinkled, signaling the arrival of more customers, but it didn't stop very long before it began anew. Two more times after that had my curiosity piqued.

Looking up from my book and lunch I found that three guys had walked into the room. Well, to be more specific, they were tall, tanned, well-muscled _men_. It astounded me for a moment at how large they were, and as soon as they were all completely inside, they broke through the calm and peaceful atmosphere. I couldn't place my finger on it but somehow one of them seemed familiar. He had shaggier, longer hair than the other two; maybe it was just the fact that he stood out from them, but I still felt as if I knew him.

"Just the three of you today, Jake?" Susan had reappeared. Walking around the table she embraced the middle one. "How's Billy been? He hasn't been by the café in a while."

Then it hit me. The man that stood before me was the little boy, Jacob Black, that I had known so many years ago. He'd changed so drastically in the past few years that I hardly recognized him. As he smiled and replied to her, I saw it then in his smile. That much hadn't changed; he still had that same wide goofy grin. "He's just been a little busy lately, but I'll let him know you asked about him."

"You tell him he needs to come down here more often." She replied as she returned to the other side of the counter. "I know he doesn't eat anywhere as much as you do, but he still doesn't eat enough."

As the three guys approached the counter I set down my book and turned to them. "Jacob Black, is that you?" I asked hesitantly – with my luck it would be the only other person on this reservation that just happened to have the same name. I now had his attention as well as his friends. He and the one to his left looked on curiously at me, but the other had a strange look of wonderment on his face, as if he'd only just seen the sun for the first time.

"Yea, do I know you?" he asked, turning towards me.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Moira." I hoped the name rang some kind of bell in his memory; after all it had been awhile since I'd seen him. "Bella Swan's older cousin, from Florida."

"Momo?" a look of recognition crossed his face. He pulled me towards him and I found myself caught in a very large, warm hug. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"It has been a while hasn't it?" I returned the hug with as much strength as I could muster. "I didn't know if you would remember me or not, but the nickname obviously says otherwise."

"You haven't changed at all." He pulled back to look at me.

"I can't say the same for you," I chuckled, gesturing towards his muscles. "What'd you do, max out on steroids?"

"Nope, just hit a growth spurt." It seemed more like a question than an answer to me, but I figured I'd let it go. Who was I to judge?

"That's some major growth going on right there, but it doesn't matter because we are both being rude ignoring your friends." I replied.

"Oh right, this is Jared." He gestured to the guy on his left. "And this is Paul." He voice faded out a little as he paid attention to his friend and that goofy grin on his face. He placed a hand on Paul's shoulder and pushed him towards the door. "Jared, let me talk to Paul for a moment while you get to know Moira."

Before we had a chance to respond, Jake had him pushed out the door and I was left alone with Jared, who coincidentally had the same grin on his face as Jacob. I gestured to the two outside the window.

"Is there something going on that I missed?"

The question hung in the air, creating an awkward atmosphere. Jared clearly knew what was going on, due to the fact that his grin was now a mischievous smirk, where as I knew my own face still wore a look of confusion.

As the moment wore on, for some unknown reason, laughter began to bubble up inside me. Before I could squelch it down, a giggle escaped my lips. And it was genuine, not forced as it had been the past few weeks. Jared gave me a strange look, but my laughter was contagious, and soon he joined in with me. The awkwardness evaporated out of the air.

"Don't worry about it," he replied after our laughter had subsided. "You'll understand later on."

"So you think you'll be seeing more of me."

"Most likely; you live in La Push don't you?" he smirked once more, waiting for my answer.

"As a matter of fact, I don't live in La Push." His face seemed to fall. "...But I will as soon as I move into my new apartment."

"You need any help moving?" I jumped at Jacob's sudden reappearance. For someone so massive, he hardly made a sound when he walked. I realized that the only reason I knew that the three of them together had come through the door was because they'd been loud when they entered.

"I suppose so?" It sounded more like a question than anything else. Paul, I noticed, was still focused on me, but I didn't feel unnerved about it.

"Great, Paul and I will help." He seemed way too eager to help.

"Alright." I gave him a confused smile, I honestly felt like he was up to something.

Our conversation continued on for a few more minutes, talking about menial stuff like jobs, hobbies - nothing really of great importance. I had only just opened my mouth to answer Jacob's question about my job when my phone went off in my pocket. By the second ring I had it out of my pocket, not bothering to glance at the caller id.

"Babe!" The voice on the other side of the phone was filled with excitement and I knew who it was in a second.

"Drew!" the sudden jump in octave of my voice clearly startled the guys; I could see it on their faces.

"You've seemed to have forgotten that I exist." The wide grin was present in his voice. I could see it almost as clear as if he were standing in front of me. A laugh escaped my lips. "It's like you moved to another state or something."

Since the death of my parents he had been the only person that could get me to cheer up enough to let loose and laugh, even if only for a moment.

"That's because I have, darling," the ease with which the conversation flow was familiar it was like I was back home with him in my old bedroom having a movie night. "In fact, all the way across the country."

"Be that as it may, you have a phone and so do I." he replied quickly. "Use it. I miss the sound of your voice."

"Aww, I miss you too." I glanced up and saw that the guys were all staring at me. Clearly it was time to end this conversation. "I hate to do this to you, but I've got to go. I promise to call soon."

"I'm holding you to that, love you."

"Love you too, babe." With that I ended the call and focused back on the three in front of me. I noticed that the atmosphere had somewhat changed. It was as if there was tension in the group. I couldn't begin to describe the looks on their faces.

"What?" I moved a hand to my cheek. "Is there something wrong with my face?"

"No it's perfectly fine." Paul spoke for the first time since he'd walked into the café. His low voice radiated from deep within his chest and it sent a small chill down my spine. The comment felt like it held more behind it than it was meant, but I couldn't exactly place my finger on what it was.

"Ok." I chose to leave it be. I would only confuse myself trying to decipher its meaning.

The conversation picked up again - but not like before.

It wasn't as free; it was more a formality to be courtesy from all of us to try and push past the tension that was still hanging in the background. I was only able stay a few more minutes before I politely excused myself from the group. It was time for me to head home and perhaps do some packing.

With that thought in mind, I headed to one of the only major stores in our small little town. I was going to need some boxes.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry that I have to bail on you like this." Jake's voice on the other end of the phone sounded genuine, but it still didn't feel right. "Work is work. Paul is still going to help you though, and you really only need one guy to help."<p>

There it was. He was putting Paul and me into situation together - alone.

I wasn't exactly sure how to feel about this at the moment. There was obviously something between him and me. Whether it was good or bad I didn't know for sure, but I was willing to find out.

"It's fine, Jake." I reassured him. "You'll just have to find a way to make it up to me."

"And I'm sure you'll think of something, won't you?" I could hear the smirk in is voice and I was sure it mirrored my own.

"Of course."

The conversation was much after that just a little chit-chat. Soon we hung up and almost simultaneously there was a knock on the door downstairs. I already had an idea of who was behind the door before I opened it.

Paul looked a little sheepish and pleased as well as he stood filling the doorway. It was an odd mix. But still over all that he looked far too handsome to be human. What was up with these Quileute boys?

"Hi." His voice sent a shiver down my spine. There was seriously something up with me if that little word gave me goose bump. My brain caught up with me and I realized I'd been just standing there in silence for about a minute.

"Um, hi." Wow, was I articulate.

"So, I guess Jake called and told you about his work situation?" he asked as I let him inside.

"Yea I just got off the phone with him right before you knocked." I smiled, the awkwardness I'd felt between us seem to melt away as if there weren't any to begin with. "You ready to start moving?"

"Sure." He grinned at me and for a moment I was lost. It was such a bright and genuine smile that I couldn't help but return it. I turned to motion for him to follow me up the stairs; words didn't want to come out at the moment. As we made our way up I began to plait my hair into a simple braid. It was long enough reach the tops of my hips. As I worked my fingers through my thick hair, I felt Paul staring at me. And somehow I knew it wasn't my ass he was watching but rather me tying up my hair. It was very refreshing to think that maybe this guy wasn't as much of a pervert as most of his gender. But I was sure he still had his moments.

"You have some very long hair." The statement confirmed my thoughts.

"I've been growing it a long time." I replied as we made it to my room. I grabbed the box closest to me. "Let's get started."

He nodded and grabbed three boxes that had been stacked on top of each other. These particular boxes carried part of my book collection. It surprised me how he picked them up with such ease, as if they weighted no more than a few pounds. He must have been stronger than he appeared.

Pushing the thought from my mind, we set to work on loading the boxes up on his truck. The conversation about my hair picked back up when I made a comment about getting a few inches cut off, bringing it up to just below my shoulders.

"You shouldn't do that." He stated quickly.

"Why?" I bristled slightly at him.

"Sorry, I meant you don't need to cut it." I waited for him to finish. "The length suits you and it's nice to see a girl with hair that isn't shorn off at the shoulders or shorter."

"So what you're saying is that I look good with extremely long hair."

"Yes, exactly."

With him carrying three boxes at a time, it didn't take long to have the truck bed full and ready for transport. We also stuck a few boxes in the back of my car. The room was now empty of everything except for the bed.

"Are you going to miss it?"

I jumped at the sound of Paul's voice. Who knew someone so huge could move so quietly? "Sorry," he added quickly.

"It's ok." I looked over my shoulder at him. "And no...I don't think I'll miss living _here_ exactly. Maybe more along the lines of missing the company of my Uncle Charlie...and I suppose Bella as well."

He grinned at me. I couldn't help but laugh at it. This grin was a little on the goofy side and helped raise my spirits for the day. Granted, my mood hadn't been bad, but it wasn't exactly good either. I was welcome to all the help I could get to pull me out of my funks. In the back of my mind, it still felt a little wrong to be in such a good mood after my parents' death. But I knew I couldn't let the grief dictate my life.

"I guess we should head on over to your new place now?" It sounded more like a question than anything.

"Yea, sounds like a good idea." I replied. Before leaving the house I wrote a quick note, thanking Uncle Charlie for his hospitality and that I'd visit anytime that I could; 20 minutes later we were down at my new apartment unloading the boxes.

I flopped down on the couch. I was officially moved into my new home. Letting my eyes fall closed, I let that thought wash over me.

It was the first time that I was on my own. I could have done it before, I just hadn't because I'd had a good setup with my parents. I felt something nudge my foot.

"Hey, I carried more boxes than you." It was Paul. He hadn't left yet and I kind of didn't want him to go. I liked his presence. "You can't be that tired."

"I'm not tired, just thinking." I opened one eye to see him standing over me. "It kinda just hit me that I'm on my own for the first time now."

"And how do you feel about that?" Both eyes opened now I watched as he knelt beside me. It was a good question. How did I feel about it?

"Mixed feelings." I leaned up on my elbows, bringing my face in close proximity with his. I had more that I was going to say but it was lost once I focused on his eyes.

They were a warm chocolate brown with flecks of gold. They were something to get lost in and boy was I lost. Our breath mixed and it seemed like we were a little closer than I had originally planned, whether it was he that had moved closer or me I didn't know, but I wasn't really complaining either.

The kiss was a near thing. So very near that I could almost taste it, and the bad thing about it, after knowing this man for only a day really, I wanted it. I wanted to be kissed by him so very much. But my phone picked that exact moment before it happened to ring. We both jumped out the sound as it filled the quiet room. He stood taking a step back as I pulled the phone out of my pocket to answer it.

"Hello." It was one simple word, but after that moment so hard to force from my lips. I knew to whoever was on the other side it sounded slightly strangled. I hadn't bothered to check the caller ID.

"Momo," it was Jake. "You have any plans for the night?"

"I just moved," I replied pulling myself off the couch. "What do you think?"

"I think that you are coming to La Push tonight for a bonfire." The smirk was evident in his words.

"Oh, really now." I could feel Paul watching me. "And what gives you that idea?"

"You've got nothing better to do." He stated.

"Oh well, since you put it so nicely." I laughed. I wasn't about to ask him why he was calling me if he was supposed to be working, since the wherever he worked was so busy. I never did ask him what he did.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." He said, cutting me off before I could even speak again. "Just tell Paul I said to bring you down around 5pm."

"How do you know he's still here?" I demanded, "He could already have left."

"I know him, he's still there, and I will see you tonight at the bonfire with him." He hung up before I could protest or make another comment.

Putting my phone back in my pocket I glanced at Paul. The heat in my cheeks let me know that I was blushing now. That was something I was going to have to control once I got to the bonfire tonight, because right now all I could think of when I looked at him was the near kiss.

"I guess I'm headed to La Push tonight."

"You could have said no to him." Paul said as we walked from his truck to the beach.

"Nah, I was just giving him a hard time." I replied as fidgeted with a strand of hair. I'd decided that after a quick shower and a change of clothes that natural look suited me tonight. I wasn't exactly nervous about being around new people it was just in the back of my mind I was always a little self-conscious of what people would think of me. It just took a few minutes from me to put those thoughts out of my mind.

"Nervous?" He asked. "There are quite a few people here."

"I'm fine." I glanced up and met his gaze. Even though there was a significant difference in our heights I could still see the warmth in his eyes. And for a moment I was back on my couch, faces close, and moving closer; almost kissing. My cheeks flushed and I turned my eyes away from him. This was not a good time to get all flustered, especially over a guy I really didn't know that well.

* * *

><p>"Momo!" Jake jogged up meeting us just before we joined the small crowd that was gathered on the beach. He had me in a bear hug before I could even register what was happening.<p>

"Jake," I squeaked. "Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He released me and turned his attention to Paul. "Didn't have too much trouble with the moving did ya."

"Not at all." I tuned out their conversation, focusing on the crowd. A few adults and older people were there, about four younger girls, but the majority it seemed to me were guys built almost exactly like Jake and Paul. I guessed it was all in the genetics. That was all I could come up with, it was either that or steroids. Meeting the rest of the guys was interesting. They all seemed to be sharing some secret that was amusing to them. Even the few girlfriends seemed to understand something I didn't. It felt like they were all having a conversation through looks.

I tried to put it out of my head as I was basically passed around the circle. There were so many names to remember I didn't know if I was going to be able to keep them all straight. But out of all the girls though, it seemed that I had a certain connection with one; Leah. She knew what I was going through with losing my parents because recently she'd lost her father. I had a feeling she and I would be good friends.

Soon I found myself eating dinner off a paper plate, sitting between Paul and Leah. My ears a full of the buzz of the conversations around me; everyone seemed to be a part of this one big family. It was a wonderful feeling of love and happiness; the guys joking and picking at each other and the girls were talking about shopping and beach trips. Almost everyone had finished eating, which basically left the table containing the food depleted. Those boys could put away some food, eating almost three times as much as I did.

Then the conversation calmed down and slowly quieted into silence. Paul brought my attention to the man across the fire from us. He was older, his brown wrinkled face and snow white hair showed the passing of time. It was clear how he was respected among the large group.

He began to speak and everyone sat still and quiet to listen to his words.

He spoke of the legends of the Quileutes, how long ago they were spirit warriors that changed into wolves to protect their people. And for a while they didn't have any real harmful enemies until one; the cold ones. Supposedly being in the presence of a cold one will bring out the change in the spirit warriors. It is their natural defense. The story went on explaining about the first encounter with the cold ones. It was very interesting and it would have been even more interesting if the legend was real.

I guess I didn't realize how tired I was because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by Paul, who I was leaning against.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, standing up. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's ok." He kept his hand at my waist when I stumbled. "I think I might have to carry you to the truck though if you can't walk without stumbling." He chuckled.

"I'm fine," I laughed pushing him in the stomach. Instead of him moving it was me who stumbled back. It was like pushing against a brick wall. I would have fallen but he caught around the waist.

"See, you can hardly stay standing up." He swept his other arm under the back of my knees and picked me up before I even knew what was happening. I couldn't help but laugh. I'd never been carried like this before except for when I was younger and had gotten hurt. It felt like I was miles off the ground and it made me a little giddy. I guess that was the lack of sleep doing that.

"You can put me down now." We were half way to the truck now.

"No can do." He said holding me a little tighter. "You can't even walk straight without stumbling."

"Fine."

Once at the truck he opened the door and placed me inside on the passenger side seat. It was only when he no longer had his arms around that I realized how warm he'd been. I instantly missed the feeling.

"Wake up, Mo." The voice that I could was familiar but I couldn't quite place it through my sleepiness. "Come on, we're at your house."

"Let me sleep." I mumbled. It was Paul. I knew it once I felt a pair of strong warm arms wrap themselves around me.

"You've got to sleep in your own bed if you want to sleep." He replied. He was carrying me now. I could feel myself swing slightly with each step he took. Slowly but unwillingly I was becoming more aware of my surroundings. Soon he placed my feet gently on the mat that sat in front of my door. I kept a hold of his shirt to keep from falling; it seemed that my legs didn't want to cooperate and keep me upright.

I looked up at him and I knew I shouldn't have, because in that instant I found myself lost in his eyes just as I had earlier that day.

But this time there was no cell phone ringing to pull us apart. It seemed to drag on, this moment between us, before either of us moved.

Paul moved first. He leaned down closing the distance between our heights and instead of the kiss I expected, he pressed his lips against my forehead.

It was a short sweet light little kiss and there was more emotion in it that I would have expected. I finally let go of his shirt and moved back towards my door. I knew I was smiling widely as well as blushing, and in that moment I didn't care if he saw. This was something that I was going to commit to memory.

"Good night, Mo." His voice seemed deeper than before.

"Good night, Paul."


End file.
